thegreatestshowmanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Other Side
"The Other Side" 'is an musical number from the film [[The Greatest Showman|''The Greatest Showman]]. It is sung by P. T. Barnum (Hugh Jackman) and Phillip Carlyle (Zac Efron). Lyrics 1: Hugh Jackman Right here, right now I put the offer out I don't want to chase you down I know you see it You run with me And I can cut you free Out of the drudgery and walls you keep in. So trade that typical for something colorful And if it's crazy, live a little crazy You can play it sensible, a king of conventional Or you can risk it all and see Hugh Jackman Don't you wanna get away from the same old part you gotta play 'Cause I got what you need So come with me and take the ride It'll take you to the other side 'Cause you can do like you do or you can do like me Stay in the cage, or you'll finally take the key Oh, damn! Suddenly you're free to fly It'll take you to the other side 2: Zac Efron Okay, my friend, you wanna cut me in Well I hate to tell you but it just won't happen So thanks, but no I think I'm good to go 'Cause I quite enjoy the life you say I'm trapped in Now I admire you. and that whole show you do You're onto something, really it's something But I live among the swells, and we don't pick up peanut shells I'll have to leave that up to you. Zac Efron Don't you know that I'm okay with this uptown part I get to play 'Cause I got what I need and I don't want to take the ride I don't need to see the other side So go and do like you do I'm good to do like me Ain't in a cage, so I don't need to take the key Oh, damn! Can't you see I'm doing fine I don't need to see the other side [Verse 3: Hugh Jackman and Zac Efron] Now is this really how you like to spend your days? Whiskey and misery, and parties and plays If I were mixed up with you I'd be the talk of the town Disgraced and disowned, another one of the clowns But you would finally live a little, finally laugh a little Just let me give you the freedom to dream And it'll wake you up and cure your aching Take your walls and start 'em breaking Now that's a deal the seems worth taking But I guess I'll leave that up to you... [Bridge: Zac Efron and Hugh Jackman] ''Well it's intriguing, but to go would cost me greatly '' ''So what percentage of the show would I be taking? '' Fair enough, you'd want a piece of all the action I'd give you seven, we could shake and make it happen ''I wasn't born this morning, eighteen would be just fine '' Why not just go ahead and ask for nickels on the dime ''Fifteen '' I'd do eight ''Twelve '' Maybe nine ''Ten '' [Chorus: Hugh Jackman, ''Zac Efron, '''Both] '''Don't you want to get away to a whole new part you're gonna play Cause I got what you need, so come with me '''and take the ride ''' ' '''To the other side '' So If you do lke I do ''So if you do like me 'Forget the cage 'cause we know how to make the key ' 'Oh, damn! Suddenly we're free to fly ' 'We're going to the other side ' So if you do like I do '' (To the other side) ''So if you do like me '' (We're going to the other side) 'Cause if we do ''we're going'' to the other side '' ' '''We're going to the other side.' Category:Musical Numbers Category:Songs Category:The Greatest Showman (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)